


Wings of Freedom

by ZeEpicFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Powers, Angel Sam Winchester, Bottom!Gabriel, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Top!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a young alpha angel that was captured by a human facility to be studied and eventually handed over to a zoo. Giving up on ever being free of captivity Sam loses hope of ever seeing his family again or finding a mate until Gabriel, a crabby omega, is brought in and changes everything. (AU Sabriel Top!Sam/Bottom!Gabe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will focus on sabriel but will have destiel in the background later on. Any suggestions or constructive criticisms are welcome. I'm hoping to make this story around twenty or so chapters total by the end and I have a decent jist of how it will go but who knows if I might decide to change some things.
> 
> A little background: Angels are creatures that live on earth usually in forests or caves in this story. Angels often live alone with only their immediate family but sometimes will pair up with another small family if in an area that is dangerous or hard to live in alone. Angels are highly possessive of their mates once bonded and will sometimes have to fight to keep their mate and not loose them to another angel. Angels are genderless bu usually identify as one specific gender. Only betas or omegas can conceive and carry children and omegas are very rare among angels at an about 1/100 ratio where betas are more like 1/20. The most common type of angel are alphas which is why getting and keeping a mate is so competitive and why angels exist in such smaller numbers than humans. Humans mostly leave angels alone but in the time the story takes place they are getting braver with their advancements in technology and capturing angels to either work as slaves, show in zoos, or study in captivity. Angels and humans can cross breed but their child would be sterile and unable to continue the line.
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions you have in a comment or by pm.

Sam sighed laying back in the simple nest that had been provided to him in his habitat in the research center that he was a main exhibit in. His silver and ice blue wings wrapped around his simply dressed body to try to add a little extra warmth but they couldn't do much.

If he took the time to think about it he would know that he had been in his forced confinement for a lot less time than it seemed but the monotony of every day drew out every hour. but Sam didn't really take time to think about things like that very often anymore. There wasn't much that brought him from his depression anymore. He would simply wake up, hunt the simple prey the humans would release into his habitat for food and exercise, fly a little around the large environment to stretch his poorly cared for wings and then return to the nest that they had put in a little rocky outlet for him to rest and repeat the cycle the next morning.

The only relief he received was when Jessica, his caregiver, would come in and talk to him. Sure the human language was a mystery to him but she was kind and her voice soothing. At least it was better then when her partner, Azazel, would shoot him with a gun filled with sedatives and he would wake up again in a lab where he would poke and prod him with all sorts of things and take notes on the effects. Then he'd be brought back to his habitat to sleep off the effects and go back to the meaningless life that he was now trapped in.

Sometimes when Sam would head to the small lake in his habitat to bathe he would see his reflection and brush the long shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and think what his brother would think of him. He'd no doubt want to chop off the too long locks and he'd probably crack a few jokes to try to put some life back in the dull hazel green eyes that used to shine with curiosity. That curiosity was the thing that put Sam in this life of never ending loneliness.

His father had taken him and Dean out hunting in the forest to bring food back to the cave where his mother had been pregnant with another fledgling that they had been debating calling Adam. John had warned his sons of the dangers humans were starting to have on angels and their territories but Sam was young and cocky. He hated that his father kept them confined to the cave so often and wanted to be free to live his own life outside the nest. Dean and Sam went one way and John went another so they could cover more ground and hopefully catch more food. They were supposed to meet up again at sunset to return to their mother. However Dean and Sam had caught sight of some humans and Sam's natural instinct to both disobey his father and find out more kicked in making him ignore his brother's plan to return and let John know that their were humans so close. Sam flew up to a tree to watch the humans and Dean followed trying to convince him to return. The fight the two of them got into caught the attention of the humans and soon shots were bring fired at them. Dean got hit in one of his beautiful ivory wings and Sam had done the only thing he could to save his brother. He drew the human's attention to himself and lead them away. The last sight he had of his family before getting his first taste of the tranquilizers was his father holding Dean and watching from the shadows sadly. Then they were gone and Sam found himself in his nest for the first time.

Angels weren't meant for captivity. Especially not large alpha male angels like Sam. Standing seven feet six inches tall with broad shoulders and tight muscles Sam was built to run, fly, and hunt better then any other creature on the planet. His wings were sleek, waterproof, and strong enough to be used as a weapon if the need arose. His skin was thick and more resistant to harm then a simple human's would be. All of these things separated Sam from humans and made them all the more interested in angel kind the more they found out.

Like the fact that there were three distinct types of angels. There were alphas like Sam and Dean who only had one set of wings and were tall and strong created to hunt and fight. Then there was betas like Sam's mother Mary who were more human sized and had two sets of wings that were smaller and more easily hidden. They were fast and no matter what sex could become pregnant after being mated to an alpha or one of the third type of angels. Omegas were smaller then normal averaging five feet at tallest but usually made up for it with their three sets of beautiful wings and abilities that set them apart from normal angels. Like betas, omegas could become pregnant no matter their sex, but other then that they often were gifted with strange gifts. Sam had heard that some could control the elements while others could control the minds of those around them. For those reasons omegas were highly sought after for mates and treated almost like royalty among angel kind. Sam had never met any but Dean said that he met one while their mother had been pregnant with Sam.

"Hello there... I brought you something." Sam's caretaker Jessica spoke softly as she entered the fake cave that Sam's nest was in snapping him from his thoughts of home and causing him to sigh sadly. He looked at her taking in her blond curls and soft pale skin. If she had been born an angel she would have been a nice mate for him but as it was he doubted he'd ever find someone that would complete him the way mates complete each other. Jessica took no note to his mood instead pulling a change of clothes and a warm blue fleece blanket out of a bag she had brought and giving it to him to add to the fluff and feathers that covered the branches and foliage that made up his nest.

"You'll be getting a new friend in here soon and I thought you'd like to look your best. I'm not sure how angels go about relationships but from what we know this one might make a good mate to you. Maybe you might even have little baby angels together! We'll find out in the morning I guess, just try to be nice to him okay?" She said excitedly but Sam understood none of it. He sometimes wished that Enochian wasn't so complicated so he could teach it to her if only so he could finally have someone to talk to.

Jessica didn't stay long after bringing him the new items and Sam did admit the new blue flannel shirt and soft gray cotton stretch pants were much more comfortable than the black t-shirt and stiff black pants they had put him in when he first arrived and it felt nice to have clean clothes to wear again. He would have made himself new fur clothes but they didn't allow him to have anything sharp so he couldn't sew them and they removed what was left of his meals after he ate them as he slept each night anyway so he wouldn't have had enough to do anything with.

As he settled down in his nest to sleep he dreamed of his lost family and wondered if they missed him as much as he missed them.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam woke up the next morning it was to the unfamiliar sound of growling and things being thrown at the wall of the habitat. The noise made Sam hop out of his nest and run to investigate despite the obvious danger it would have caused any other angel too think of, his curious nature still a dominant personality trait despite his time in captivity and anything to drive away his normal boredom was welcome to him.

Once he got to the clearing by the thick metal door which the humans entered and exited he paused awed by the sight in front of him. A small angel, only four feet in height, was screaming at the door as his six huge golden wings flared out to their maximum length with his anger and fear as an intimidation technique. He had golden hair that matched his wings and shone dimly in the light of the room. Sam watched him until he accidentally made a sound of surprise and the angel whipped his head around showing amber eyes that were filled with fire and completed the look perfectly. Sam would have said he was the most beautiful being he had ever seen if not for the fact that seconds later the tiny angel was barreling into him as fast as he could sending them both sprawling into the ground with the tiny being sitting on his chest and glaring down at him..

"Who are you? Where am I? Did Michael send you?" The small angel demanded of the dumbstruck Sam and started slapping him wherever he could reach when he didn't answer fast enough. Finally Sam came to his senses and with a small growl of his own grabbed the new angel's hands and reversed their positions so instead of the angel sitting on his chest slapping him, he was now pinned under Sam with his arms trapped above his head.

"Would you stop that? I'm not your enemy. My name is Sam Winchester and this is some sort of human made forest area. We are completely sealed in and I've spent weeks trying to break the walls already to no avail. I don't know anyone named Michael so please stop hitting me." He grumbled though he was secretly pleased that he now had someone to converse with and it's not like the angel's hits had really hurt him as much as were an annoyance.

The little angel nodded looking put out about being pinned but something in his eyes made Sam think that maybe he wasn't as weak as his size would have people believe and that he was letting Sam pin him currently. "I'm Gabriel Novak. Now get off of me you giant oaf! You said weeks... how long have you been in this place? And is there food?" He asked trying to wiggle out of Sam's grasp until Sam finally released him and they both sat up staring at each other warily for a few minutes until Sam finally broke the contact and looked at his hands.

"I... I don't really remember. Over a year. I had just finished my twenty first year and stopped aging the same spring I was captured and two winters have passed since then so maybe two or three years?" Sam offered trying to think back now. Gabriel nodded taking that in though Sam could tell that that information scared Gabriel more than reassured him.

"You've been here for that long without escaping? So there's no hope then? We'll never see our families again?" He asked his wings slumping and Sam frowned hating that he had been the cause of such sadness for such a beautiful angel.

"I'm sorry." He said simply knowing there wasn't anything else that could be said on the matter and they both just sat there silently for a while not looking at the other. Finally Gabriel collected himself and gave Sam a bit of a smile seeming too have decided too try too be friendly too his new roommate.

"So... you're an alpha. I'm sorry for attacking you. You reminded me of... someone I don't like. I suppose the humans are hoping the two of us will mate and give them little baby angels to study. Well I'm going to tell you now, you try to mate with me without my consent and I will shove that entire tree up your ass. Don't think I won't be able to either because I will find a way and I'm creative." Gabriel warned gesturing to a pine tree next to them. Sam smiled at that and nodded.

"Got it. Anything else I should know? Does that mean you might want to be my mate later if I behave myself?" He asked trying to hide the humor he found at the image of the tiny Gabriel trying to rip one of the huge twenty to thirty foot trees out of the ground than trying to chase him down with it to shove up his ass.

"I can read minds asshole, and I WILL find a way if you touch me. As for other things you should know... I can understand human writing though the speech is still foreign to me. If the two of us are trapped here is doesn't look like I have much selection in the mating department besides you but it's gonna be on my terms when I'm ready. And we have to at least try to escape if we get the chance. I don't want my future offspring to be the human's playthings." He said standing up and dusting off the faded blue jeans and red button up he was wearing. They looked dirty already so Sam assumed he was wearing that when he was captured.

"My nest is this way... the humans will release some rabbits in here soon so we can hunt them. Can you really read minds?" Sam asked starting to lead the way to his den and Gabriel snorted but followed after the larger angel closely still seeming afraid the humans would return and attack him.

"Yeah. Since I came of age. Only if I choose to look though. It's not everyone all the time or anything. Do they let you cook the meat? I hate eating it raw, of course it won't kill me or anything but it tastes better cooked." He continued speaking to Sam as they headed to the cave and Sam showed him the nest. Gabriel stood by the entrance eyeing the cozy looking nest with trepidation before looking back at Sam who sighed.

"No. They don't allow sharp objects or fire here. We have to eat it as is and I'm not going to do anything to you Gabriel. What good would it do for me to anger the only other angel I've met since I've been here? If we are going to be mates then we'll do it right, okay? For now we are just sharing a den." Sam said to him and after a second of further debate Gabriel walked over and curled himself into the nest sighing with relief at the somewhat normal feeling of the nest. it reminded him of his own at home.

"Thank you Sam. But I'd feel better if you could help me make my own nest when I wake up again." He muttered tiredly his eyes already drooping shut. Sam knew that whatever they used to knock them out was potent stuff and that Gabriel probably only stayed awake so long so far because he was afraid and had all the adrenaline running through his veins.

"Okay. Get some sleep Gabriel. We can gather what we will need and make it for you in the morning." Sam said curling up on the floor by the entrance to the cave but didn't plan on sleeping. While he planned on keeping his word and not forcing anything on Gabriel he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to have him as his mate either. Omegas were too rare too let him get away and like he had said its not like they had much more choice in the matter. Instead he kept guard over his sleeping companion and made sure the humans didn't enter his cave when they came to drop off new clothes for Gabriel.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks passed more quickly for Sam now Gabriel was around. The two of them, luckily, got along pretty well. They spoke about their families a ton, their siblings especially. Gabriel had three older brothers and two younger brothers. His parents had tried for a girl but after Castiel, Gabriel's youngest brother a little blue eyed beta, they gave up and decided they were done nesting. Sam told Gabriel about Dean and what he could remember about his mother and father and how he probably had a new little brother that he'll never meet. The longer they spoke the closer they got.

Gabriel loved to play little pranks on their caretakers too, which Sam didn't really mind since they were harmless and oftentimes pretty funny. Like one time he showed Sam how his second oldest brother had created little leaf pockets that could be filled with food or water for easy storage in travel then Gabriel used one filled with water to throw at one of the men that sometimes came when Jessica couldn't for some reason. The man looked so shocked as the water dripped from the leaf stuck to his head it made Sam and Gabriel laugh together for hours after.

But after two weeks something changed. Gabriel was sleeping in his nest and Sam was out hunting for both of them since the entire building was being shaken with thunder form a storm. Most of the humans had gone home and Gabriel had begged Sam to let him stay in their cave and to hunt for him since he was scared of the sound that the cave was where he felt safest. There was a very loud crack and bright light that sent Gabriel jumping upwards in fright. He would have probably curled back up and went back to sleep but then he heard a whimper of pain that could only be from Sam. Despite his fear of the storm Gabriel ended up going out after Sam surprised that the thought of loosing the overgrown, overly affectionate alpha scared him more then the thunder.

Searching though the makeshift forest Gabriel froze finding a part of their habitat had gotten struck by lightning and while it hadn't struck Sam directly it had apparently struck a tree close enough to him that Sam had ended up pinned under the weight of the huge tree once it fell landing on his long legs. Gabriel ran over and crouched by Sam's head putting a hand over his mouth to feel for a breath he was relieved was still coming out though it was labored. "Hey, wake up! Come on Gigantor you're supposed to be getting me food. Don't think I'll let you off that easily." Gabriel said shakily worried about the amount of blood that was starting to pool around the tree where it was crushing Sam's legs. He looked around for a way to get a hold of the humans but the power had gone out with the lightning strike so no one would find them until it was back on. Gabriel would have to get the tree off Sam himself somehow which seemed impossible for his tiny four foot frame. He tried anyway and started shoving at the log with all his might to no avail.

"Shit! Don't worry Sammy... I'm gonna figure this out. I'll... I'll figure this out." Gabriel said starting to get panicked. It was times like this he wished he had his brother Raphael's gift of controlling nature instead of his useless gift of telepathy. His gift wouldn't save the man he was starting to realize he just might love from this stupid tree. Gabriel started to cry as he gave up shoving at the tree and fell to his knees by Sam's face again moving him so Sam's head was in his lap as he tried to hum an old lullaby his mom sung to him when he was scared before and pet Sam's ridiculously long hair.

He felt so useless and guilty. He should have made Sam stay in the cave with him where they'd be safe. If Sam died it would be all his fault for being so rude and bossy. He'd be alone again and loose the only kind and compassionate alpha he had ever met. He'd probably die alone or mated to an asshole that only wanted him because of what he was and didn't care that he liked his nest with only flat leaves, or that he hated storms, or that he loved to pull pranks. Sam cared. Sam listened. Sam was the only one Gabriel wanted and now he was going to die. Gabriel was so distressed that he nearly attacked the humans when they came to help hissing viciously at them and using his wings to attack any that got too close. He wasn't thinking straight and didn't realize they were trying to help him not hurt Sam more. Finally they called in Jessica who was able to finally get Gabriel away from Sam so the others could finally get the tree off and get him to the lab to fix him up. Gabriel held onto Jessica and cried desperately thinking Sam was dead and they were taking his body away. Nothing would make him feel better.

Sam was in quite a bit of pain when he finally came to again. He blinked awake surprised by the bright white light of the lab shining down and starting to panic when he realized he was strapped to a table. However he soon remembered what happened and figured out that they were just trying to fix him and calmed down. Sam's right leg had been broken and one of the branches had stabbed into his left leaving him mostly unable to walk for the time. His left wing had been dislocated as well but they popped it back into place easily enough.

Once they did all they could tAzazel called Jessica in from where she had been consoling the manic Gabriel who had still tried to attack anyone else that came near him to decide what to do with Sam. "We need to bring him back to his mate. Gabe is loosing his mind without him and I think he'll take care of Sam just fine. We can't separate them for any longer so either that or we move Gabe to Sam's room once we move him. Otherwise I think Gabriel may hurt himself or one of the handlers." Jessica admitted running a hand through Sam's hair. Azazel thought about keeping them apart just to see if Gabriel really would react that way but eventually Sam was delivered by Jessica back to Gabriel in the cave.

Sam had been completely shocked to hear Gabriel sobbing once he was brought back to his nest in a wheelchair. He didn't remember anything after the strike so he had just assumed the littler angel was still hiding from the storm. "Gabriel, you don;t have to cry. The storm is quieting down now. I'm sorry I didn't bring you back-oomph!" Sam started to speak only to have Gabriel shriek and tackle him pressing kisses to any skin he could reach.

"You're alive! I thought you were dead! Oh gods Sam don't do that! I found you with a tree on you and there was blood and you wouldn't talk to me and I as too weak to push the tree off of you. I almost lost you!" Gabriel sobbed holding Sam tightly and Sam smiled a little though getting tackled in his condition had hurt quite a bit.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Gabriel. You can't get rid of me that easily. I still haven't gotten you to agree to be my mate yet. I can't die happy until I've done at least that much." Sam teased as Jessica watched from the side thinking that they were adorable. Gabriel didn't even realize she was there as he started to kiss Sam passionately.

"Yes, you idiot. I want to be your mate. I'll be hard pressed to find any other alpha that would go out in a storm and rick his life to get me a rabbit that I probably wouldn't even eat. I want to have your idiot babies and live with you forever. Just don't ever listen to me again if I tell you to do something stupid like that." Gabriel growled between kisses while Sam grinned like an idiot. Jessica blushed as Gabriel really started to go at it and coughed making them both look at her as she gestured to the chair she had to remove. They seemed to get it after a few seconds and Gabriel got off of Sam to help her move the tall angel into his nest before she left with the chair and Gabriel crawled into the nest with Sam wrapping all six of his wings around his injured mate while Sam tried to fight whatever pain meds they had put in his system not wanting to go to sleep and wake up finding that it was all a dream and Gabriel was still not his mate.

"Just go to sleep you idiot. I'll be here when you wake up. I got nothing better to do except cuddle you until you're healthy again. I guess it's going to be me doing all the work now. I guess that's fair." Gabriel rambled the relief making him giddy and hyper but he refused to twitch even a feather away from Sam now he was back. That was okay with Sam who soon started drifting to sleep and eventually Gabriel's energy crashed and he fell asleep right there on Sam too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this story. If you have time please leave a comment. It helps me progress the story in a direction that you'll enjoy to read if I know what you like and don't like about the story. Especially since this is my first story with these sort of dynamics and such. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel groaned as he snuggled under Sam's wing to be closer to his mate. He was surprised how much he liked being Sam's mate. Now not only did he get all the perks of being Sam's friend he also got lazy morning kisses and wing massages, not to mention that now that Sam was able to walk again they'd hunt together. That wouldn't be a something most would see as a perk but they never saw Sam hunt. He looked sexy as hell perched in the highest branches of a tree completely focused on even the smallest movement of his prey before he'd swoop down with the precision of a hawk and land it just the right way to snap the being's neck with a single movement. Gabriel found that hunting with Sam was more like Sam hunted and Gabriel stared at him drooling wondering how something so hot strong and sexy could be such a kicked puppy when not in the zone. 

And did Gabriel mention the sex? No? Well that was heavenly. Sam had that same rough uncontrollable passion when making love to Gabriel as he did when hunting. He was all teeth and bruising force and dominance and Gabriel just melted under him every time. 

“Gabriel, are you okay? Daydreaming again?” Sam teased waving his hand in front of Gabriel's face a few times and Gabriel broke off his thoughts giving Sam a lewd grin. 

“I was just thinking of how amazing it is to have you as a mate. And admiring your sexy ass of course.” He chuckled from the branch he was sitting on that made Sam have to just barely crane his neck to look at him. Sam rolled his eyes but had a pleased grin on his face. 

“I'm glad I'm a proficient lover for you. Are you gonna sit up in that tree dreaming of sex all day or come eat with me and maybe get some later? I don't think it'd be very comfortable to try to take you on a branch like that and, knowing my luck, it'd break before either of us were satisfied.” He said and Gabriel jumped off the branch using his wings as a parachute so he landed softly beside Sam. Then he grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him to their den eagerly. 

“Well then what are we waiting for?” Gabriel exclaimed making Sam laugh though he let his little omega drag him anyway and kept his word after they ate helping Gabriel burn off all the calories as fast as they gained them. They were laying in Sam's nest together when Gabriel had a sudden thought. 

“Hey Sammy... Do you think that I might be pregnant? I mean we've been at it like rabbits...” Gabriel asked not sure how he'd feel if he was. On one hand he'd be really excited to have a baby with Sam but on the other... The humans would want to poke and prod their child just like they already did to him and Sam and just the thought of them touching his fledgling made Gabriel's feathers ruffle with anger and protective instinct. Sam's gentle kiss to his temple brought him out of those thoughts. 

“Maybe... It's only been a month since the tree incident though. It'd still be a little early to tell. But I have something to show you that might make you feel better.” Sam whispered into Gabriel's hair before unwrapping his lanky frame from Gabriel and standing up. Gabriel oogled him for just a minute before getting up and following him out into the forest section of their habitat.

Sam lead him to the wall close to where the tree incident had happened and Gabriel's eyes widened seeing the small rabbit sized hole that was letting in a small draft. “This... This leads outside... how... The walls are too strong for us to break.” Gabriel asked looking at him with hope shining in his eyes which made Sam smile widely. 

“The storm. It caused a crack in the wall and I've been working on it sense. The humans haven't noticed it. It'd take maybe another month or two to make it large enough for both of us to fit through but then we can escape. I've also been collecting things that we can put in front of it to hide it once we get it bigger so they don't stop us.” He explained pulling Gabriel over to a collection of leaves and twigs that made up a bush like structure before moving it to sit in front of the hole covering it from sight.   
Gabriel hugged Sam excitedly. “We'll be able to see our families again! Sam! I can't wait to introduce you to Lucifer. You both will get along so well. And I want to meet Dean. We'll have to find a nice cave to clean out for our own fledglings of course... Sam this is perfect!” Gabriel said nearly dancing with excitement. 

“Calm down Gabriel. We can't leave yet and there's a lot of risk. The humans will come after us and if you are pregnant what if the darts hurt you and the baby? We need to be very careful about this.” Sam told him leading the way back to their den. He was glad Gabriel was happy about the idea of getting out, he was too, but Sam was still healing from the tree falling on him and couldn't run very well yet. Plus the thought of Gabriel being pregnant an getting hurt in their escape terrified him. He couldn't let anything hurt his mate. Not now he finally had him. 

For weeks both Gabriel and Sam would work carefully to break away at the wall making the hole larger and larger. And the larger it got the more hope and joy they both would feel. Gabriel would often come and lay next to the hole looking at the little bit out the outside world he could see through it and imagine he and Sam flying together in the clear blue sky or their little fledgling rolling around in the soft looking grass giggling happily. They'd finally be free. They could have a family of their own and tell stories to their babies about how they met in a human cage and had fallen in love and escaped together like one of those human romance novels. 

Within only two weeks of careful slow work the hole was large enough that Gabriel probably could have squirmed through it if he wanted to. Gabriel was always in a chipper happy mood now with freedom so close and Sam was happy because Gabriel was happy. The put up with Jessica's pets on their heads and the tests from Azazel with much more patience because it would only be a little longer now. Just another week or two and they'd be free to see their families and put this whole ordeal behind them. 

That's when everything went wrong, of course. It was just another day like any other and Gabriel woke up before Sam wanting to go and see if he could see any birds outside the wall. He practically skipped to the section of wall they had been working on before freezing feeling absolute horror feeling his entire being when he saw not the bush that had been covering their escape, not the hole itself but a patched up wall that was discolored from the rest due to being recently dried. Running to it Gabriel started pounding on it trying before screaming in rage and distress and throwing his little body at the wall begging it to break again, or to let this be a nightmare he woke up from. 

Gabriel's scream woke Sam from a peaceful sleep and he ran to his mate terrified Gabriel may have been hurt. Seeing the wall and Gabriel literally throwing himself at it over and over while tears rolled down his lover's cheeks made Sam feel awful but he just walked over and wrapped his arms around Gabriel to stop him from hurting himself further in his distress. Gabriel fought back at first but eventually broke into sobs as he clutched Sam's shirt tightly in his hands. They had been so close and Sam felt bad because Gabriel could have gotten away if he hadn't of had to wait for the hole to bigger so Sam himself would fit. He was the reason his mate was still trapped there in the fake forest and unhappy.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel fell into a bit of depression after the wall was patched up. Sam tried his best to cheer him up but even if he managed to make him laugh for a little he still would find Gabriel sitting on the ground in front of where the hole had been very clearly envisioning the outside world just hours later. Sam had to force Gabriel to come back to their den and sleep or eat. 

He had no idea what he could do to try to get Gabriel back to his cheerful self unless he could figure out some other way to escape. Three days after the wall had been patched something else happened that made things grow even more tense between Gabriel and Sam. They had been cuddled up in their den when a strange sound cause both of them to wake up and they ended up face to face with another new angel. 

Sam immediately stood in front of Gabriel protectively while Gabriel peeked around his taller mate to look at the small female that had wandered into their cave. “Who are you?” Sam asked a bit of a growl in his voice until the woman ducked her head submissively. 

“My name is Ruby... I don't mean any harm. The humans brought me here an I was exploring... looking for a way out.” She replied a tremble in her voice but Gabriel didn't trust her. Something about her made his blood boil and he clutched onto Sam's shirt tightly and glared at her. 

“Fine. Now you know this is OUR nest and you can see your way out. There is no escape from this hell hole but that doesn't mean we need you making things worse.” Gabriel hissed at her surprising Sam who gave Gabriel a look. 

“I'm Sam and this is my mate. Be nice Gabriel... She doesn't have anywhere else to stay. It's not like the humans added another cave along with Ruby. She can stay in your old nest.” He said more kindly and gestured to the smaller now unused nest near theirs. Ruby smiled and went to it instantly settling down in it while Gabriel tried to stay calm about it not sure why she made him feel so threatened. Sam was his mate and he had never heard an alpha leaving an omega after they were mated. He really had no reason to worry unless another alpha was brought in and tried to take him from Sam. A little beta like Ruby was nothing. But he still felt on edge about the whole thing. 

After a while Gabriel did manage to fall back to sleep while Sam went out hunting for them both. Sam watched the rabbit he was planning on catching diligently and was so completely focused that when he felt a hand on one of his wings he nearly fell off the tree he was perched in in shock. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Your wings look so beautiful I wanted to see if they felt as soft as they looked.” Ruby told him looking sheepish. Sam blushed never having had anyone compliment his wings before. Gabriel never really complimented him preferring playful bickering to kissing up to his alpha. 

“Uh, thank you, I guess... but please refrain from touching them again. I'm not really comfortable with that. You wings look nice as well.” He said trying to be kind to the new angel. She hadn't known that he wouldn't want her to touch his wings and she still looked relatively young. She probably wasn't fully aware of what should only be done between mates and what was okay for friends and such yet. 

“So... you really mated with that omega? Why? Because he was all you had here?” She asked looking at Sam innocently and Sam sighed not really wanting to talk right then. 

“Somewhat. Gabriel was the first angel I had been able to interact with here in a long time but he also grew on me. He's very creative and has a great smile when he's in a good mood. Of course he's not perfect. He's a bit cranky and bossy... he's been depressed lately and there is the whole bit about him not wanting fledglings until we find a way to escape...” Sam admitted absently going back to trying to find the rabbit again so he could get it and try to get Gabriel to eat again. 

Ruby nodded and Sam missed the dark gleam in her eyes hearing all that. “He doesn't sound like a good mate. An omega should obey their alpha. He should consider himself lucky to have been gifted with someone as kind as you. Not many are so lucky. What's the point of staying with him if he won't provide fledglings for you anyway?” She said acting confused but that's all it was. An act. Not that Sam realized that. 

“I don't know. Gabriel's... He's... special... I can't explain it to you but I'm sure you'll understand what I'm saying once you find your own mate.” He said giving her a smile. Ruby shook her head making herself look upset. 

“But that's just it isn't it? Unless we escape there's no one to be my mate... Unless you'd want me?” She asked and Sam nearly choked blushing deeply his eyes running over her without his permission. She wasn't ugly with her long wavy brown hair and curvy body that was hugged well by the clothes that the humans gave her. But Sam had Gabriel and while the little omega may be a pain sometimes Sam loved him. 

“I'm really sorry Ruby but I really do love Gabriel despite his flaws. I really would like to help you but I am happy with him and there won't be anything between me and you so put it out of you mind now.” He told her seriously and flew off deciding maybe he should hunt some other time, like when Ruby was sleeping.  
Ruby watched Sam leave with a scowl on her face. She had never been denied by an alpha before and had easily had her way with whoever she pleased. Getting captured by the humans had seemed like a curse at first but once she had sen Sam she had decided she had to have him. He was the perfect alpha and she could be his perfect mate but she'd have to find a way to separate him from that stupid omega first, either by persuasion or force and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has read this far for their support on this story. Please feel free to leave any ideas, questions, or suggestions for the story in the comments. I try to reply to every comment I receive and it really helps since I am working on all of my stories alone and can miss little things that might make the story more enjoyable. 
> 
> That said I'd also like to let you all know that I am taking requests for one-shots. I prefer to write Sabriel and Destiel but any pairing is welcome and I'm best at fluff or hurt/comfort. I also really enjoy brother fics for Sam and Dean or the angels. But anyway anything you'd like to request is welcome just leave it in the comments. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'll try to have another one up by later tonight or tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter gets a little violent. If that's not your thing I'll recap what happens here next chapter without the detail. Also for the next few chapters I will be alternating between Sam and Gabriel since they are in different places now. Any suggestions or comments are greatly appreciated and I do try to respond to all of them if I have the time.

Sam was losing his mind. Every morning he'd wake up to Gabriel and Ruby fighting about something stupid. If he agreed with Gabriel he's act all smug and rude to Ruby for the rest of the morning. If Sam didn't agree with Gabriel on whatever they were arguing about then Gabriel got all pouty and gave Sam the cold shoulder for the rest of the morning. Ruby apparently hadn't gotten the message that Sam was mated and not interested or she just loved pissing Gabriel off because she'd flirt with Sam right in front of Gabriel seeming to have no shame. All of this would have been bad enough but not only did he have to deal with this in their den, any time he left to hunt now both of them followed him and bickered at each other scaring away anything that he tried to hunt. 

It had been three days since Sam had eaten since, unbeknownst to Gabriel, he had been giving the little bit he had been able to catch with their constant squabble to the small omega just in case he was carrying Sam's child since he'd need it more. However that meant that Sam's temper was on a short leash now and he was close to snapping. When he woke up before either of them could say anything or so much as open their mouths he stopped them. 

“I am going out to hunt and the two of you are going to stay here together and yell or complain or whatever the hell you want with each other until I can hunt all the rabbits that have been released into the environment because if you come with I will catch nothing and we'll all go hungry.” He growled and then stormed out leaving Gabriel and Ruby glaring at each other. 

“Listen here... Sam is mine. He is my mate. He is my lover. He is going to be the father of my fledglings and so help me if you try to take him from me I will kill you. He may see you as the innocent little beta you're pretending to be but I saw the scars on your back and I know another omega when I see one. Whatever you're doing to him... stop.” Gabriel growled once Sam was gone. Ruby laughed darkly. 

“I don't care what you think of me, if you want to keep your mate then you need to up your game. Because you are a horrible mate to start with, I don't even have to try. A real mate would take care of the den while their alpha hunts. A real mate would satisfy his needs and provide him with a fledgling immediately. How long have the two of you been here together and you aren't even pregnant yet. Useless. He'll see it soon too and he'll choose me.” Ruby said in a cocky voice that made Gabriel want to strangle her. But thinking about it brought him up short because she was right. Since they have bonded Sam had taken the best care of him, had expanded their nest, hunted for them, cleaned up any messes they made, and made sure that all of Gabriel's needs were met but Gabriel hadn't returned the favor and he really should have been pregnant by now. What if Gabriel couldn't give Sam a fledgling? Then why would Sam stay? Gabriel was brought out of his musings when he felt something hit him in the head and his world when black. 

After hunting for several hours and letting all of his stress and anger out on a few innocent plants and trees Sam finally returned to the den with enough rabbits to feed them for a few days. However when he returned what he saw when he got there made his entire being fill with rage. Gabriel was sprawled in their nest his head bloody and a rock nearby that had obviously been used to do the deed. Sam hurried over and felt for Gabriel's breath feeling relief when he felt the soft puff of air against his hand from Gabriel's lips. Pulling off his shirt Sam tore it into strips and carried Gabriel to the little pond outside where he washed the wound and bandaged it feeling more relief when Gabriel's eyes fluttered open. 

“S-Sam?” He asked and Sam nodded kissing his cheek gently and running a hand through Gabriel's hair. 

“Yeah, It's okay. I'm here. Did Ruby do this to you?” He asked though it was a stupid question since there was no one else it could have been. Gabriel nodded slowly wincing as he reached up and felt his head. 

“Gabriel... I want you to stay here with your back against the stone here while I go find her. I should have listened to you.” Sam said feeling the pure rage boiling just under the surface as he made sure Gabriel was okay and armed with a thin broken branch in case Ruby returned. Sam spread his wings and flew around the entire place twice before he realized what must have happened. Ruby was probably planning on killing Gabriel but the human's probably came since it was her day to be brought to the lab. She hurried out so they wouldn't see Gabe and help him and planned on finishing when she got back since Sam usually took all day hunting when they were with him. The fact that he could have lost his mate made Sam's eyes darken as his grace literally boiled over causing his wings to become slick with oil that hardened on each feather turning once soft wings into razor sharp daggers. He perched and waited just out of sight by their den until Ruby was brought back and just like he had assumed she hurried back and cursed finding Gabriel gone. Sam swooped down before she could exit the cave though and dragged her out by her wrist. 

“You tried to kill my mate! You attacked Gabriel and were planning in trying to kill him! My mate!” He growled his voice piercing and reaching notes only angels could hit. Ruby was shaking in fear but tried to fix the situation. 

“Look he's a bad mate. He... He does nothing for you! I only want to be with you Sam! I want to be the one you have fledglings with and love. The fledgling that idiot is carrying is probably going to die anyway! He's not even showing!” She screeched back but only realized her mistake when it was too late and Sam's eyes were near black with rage. 

“YOU TRIED TO KILL MY MATE AND MY CHILD??!!!?” He screamed and lost it. Ruby tired to run but even though she was faster Sam's legs were longer and she had no where to hide. He cornered her by the wall and she turned to try to say something again but Sam wasn't having it. He delivered punch after punch into her body beating her against the wall until he heard a defining crack that tore him from his berserk rage. Ruby's body slumped lifeless to the ground and part of Sam felt slightly sick with horror at what he had done while the other part felt relief it was over and his mate and child were safe. His eyes snapped back to the now blood covered wall and he watched as the area that had been patched crumbled to dust from all the strain his anger had put on it. He only took a moment of seeing the outside world when alarm bells started ring and Sam bolted to get Gabriel. He had to get him out of there. This was their chance.

“Sam- Holy hell! What... You're covered in blood. What's going on...” Gabriel said as Sam returned but Sam didn't have time to explain to him if they were going to make it. Instead he picked Gabriel up holding him protectively in his arms as he ran back to the hole. 

“Oh crap! Wait... the hole! But... It's not big enough...” Gabriel said and Sam shook his head knowing Gabriel was right. “Go! Ruby said... You're pregnant Gabriel and I don't want our child growing up here even if I never see them. Please... Go! Find my brother. He'll protect both of you. Kansas. Please Gabriel.” Sam said anxiously knowing at any moment the humans would come with the weapons. Gabriel had tears in his eyes as he pulled Sam into a rough passionate kiss.

“I'm coming back for you. I'll get an army if I have to but I'll be back for you.” He promised and started crawling through the hole as the humans came pouring into the room. Sam used his body to block the hole so they couldn't hit Gabriel with the guns and Gabriel made it out and took to the skies as fast as he could getting way beyond the range of their guns before they could even aim them at them. Sam fell as multiple tranquilizer darts pierced his skin and the last sight he saw before falling unconscious was Gabriel in the blue sky flying free of the human's control.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: Ruby tried to kill Gabriel in order to be with Sam but thanks to the humans never got to finish the job. Sam finds Gabriel injured and helps patch him up before confronting Ruby about what she did. She lets slip that Gabriel is pregnant and Sam loses it and ends up killing her. After which he find that his actions have caused the hole in the wall of the room to collapse again. He quickly gets Gabriel and convinces him to leave without him for their child's sake and tells him to find Dean and tell him what happened.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and please take time and review if you can. It really encourages me to write more and get it out faster. This chapter is all about what's going on with Gabriel. I'll probably (I'm not sure yet.) Write Sam's point of view next chapter. Things are about to get complicated so wish Gabriel and Sammy luck on ever seeing each other again.

Gabriel flew as hard and fast as his wings would carry him until there was no trace of any human life for miles in any direction and his whole body was shaking from exhaustion and sobs. He finally perched in the top of a large tree and finally let himself cry. He cried not knowing if he'd ever see Sam again. He cried for the child he just found out he was carrying and he cried because who knew if he'd ever find Sam's brother or if some other alpha would come along and try to force him into something. He couldn't tell how long he flew or how long he cried but when he finally got it all out and got control of himself the sun was setting.

He finally took in his surroundings trying to place where he was. Sam had been captured in Kansas and Gabriel had been taken from the Colorado mountains. So the facility must have been between those two areas. Gabriel watched the setting sun behind him and figured he had been heading east most of his flight and would be somewhere in the Kansas area already. Now he just had to find Dean without running into any other alphas and hope he'd listen to him and help him save Sam. Gabriel took a breath his eyes hardening with determination. He would not give up on his mate. He'd find a way to get Sam back and they'd have their little family together and this will just make everything all the more worth it. He decided that he'd just sleep in the tree for the night not having enough energy to try to find anywhere else but the next morning he'd start his journey to find Dean. Falling asleep quickly Gabriel didn't notice the curious gaze already on his exhausted form.

When he woke up the next morning he was surprised to find a little bundle of berries set out in front of him and though he looked everywhere he couldn't see anyone who would have left them there for him. Figuring if it was another angel trying to trick him he'd have sensed their mental presence around him he examined them making sure they weren't poisonous before eating all of them a look of bliss on his face. It had been so long since he had anything besides raw rabbit that the simple sweet berries were like bliss. After he finished them off he flew down and found a little stream where he unwrapped the cloth of Sam's shirt that was around his head cleaning the wound which looked worst now than the day before. It had bruised dark red and purple and was swollen but Gabriel knew it would heal up okay given some time. 

He picked some leaves and made several pockets to fill with water not knowing how much he would find while looking for Dean plus used the tiny fur pocket that had been filled with berries to fill with some different barks and edible goods that he found. He couldn't find where the berries could of come from though and the though of someone else being around made him a little nervous even if they must want to help him. Once he was clean, fed, and fully supplied he took to the air again looking for any signs of other angels around. He had no idea where in Kansas Sam was from but from Sam's stories he assumed his home must have been semi close to a human territory and in a forested area with a decent sized mountain nearby.

The thought of running into humans terrified Gabriel and he rubbed his stomach tenderly thinking of the child that was growing inside. Most likely an omega like him if the fact he wasn't showing was any clue but he wouldn't know for sure until the child was born and grew in their wings. Feeling the weird sensation of being watched prickle at his feathers, Gabriel broke from his musings and landed again looking around cautiously for the cause.

"Who's there? I know you're following me and you left the food... Show yourself. I'm not in a mood to play games." He grumbled looking around and his eyes caught sight of a bush shaking but the only thing that came from there was a rabbit. He sighed wondering if he was paranoid now and just imagining things until he watched as a little fledgling hopped down from a different tree and landed in front of him. She was dirty and her furs were in need of sewing hanging loosely against her body while six little violet wings trembled behind her. She had large green eyes and a mess of curly brown hair filled with leaves and sticks making her look more wild than most angels would allow their fledgling to be.

"I saw you crying... I live near here and... I don't see many other angels... You are hurt too so I gave you my berries and have been watching so you don't get more hurt." The little girl admitted her voice slow and reproachful as if she were afraid of what Gabriel was going to do to her for helping him. And that made sense to Gabriel. A fledgling omega on her own was in a lot of danger if an unmated alpha found her. He wondered how she got there when it was obvious she couldn't be older than eight or so.

"Where are your parents? Do they know you're out of your den and talking with strangers?" He asked sitting back on the branch and letting his wings relax behind him showing he had no plans to harm her. "And what's you're name. I'm Gabriel." He added after thinking about it. The child relaxed a little, at least her wings stopped shaking but she didn't move.

"I'm Cara. And I don't have parents anymore. I used to be in a den with two older brothers and my parents. But... My mother... I guess my brother's father was not my father... So they all hated me other than my mom. One day my brothers and dad... they brought me to this forest saying they were gonna teach me to fly... then they left me here and I never saw any of them again. I went back to our cave but they were gone and..." She muttered looking down at the branch they were on. Gabriel wanted to reach out to her but he knew that the situation she described happened a lot among angels. There weren't enough beta or omega angels and sometimes, especially with beta angels, they'd get forced into conceiving a child that didn't belong to their mate. Sometimes the child looked close enough to pass for one of their mate's children and would be raised just like the others but sometimes they looked too different and would be rejected by their flock and left to die.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But it seems you're smart enough to not need them to be able to get by. You sure helped me." Gabriel told her kindly and She gave him a little smile.

"You were hurt and I can feel the... the grace. You're having a baby... I didn't see anyone with you and you were sad. So I thought I could help... Are you looking for someone?" She asked hopefully and Gabriel could tell what she wanted instantly. But he didn't know if he could help her. Sam may not want her when Gabriel got him back but... Gabriel snorted. Of course Sam wouldn't kick an innocent little child out of their flock if Gabriel wanted to take care of her. Sam wasn't like other alphas. He was kinder and he cared. It was why Gabriel loved him so damn much and had to get him back.

"You know what? I actually am looking for someone. An alpha by the name of Dean Winchester. I need to find him and tell him something about his brother." He told her and was shocked as recognition flashed in her eyes.

"The Dean Winchester? As in the defender of the mountain? The one that keeps us all safe from humans? You know his brother?" She asked as if Dean was some sort of legend or something. Gabriel frowned and nodded.

"I suppose... Defender of the mountain? Care to explain?" He asked and Cara bristled in excitement her feathers ruffling as she seemed to light up.

"Dean Winchester is the most awesome angel ever, We all know him in these parts. Humans started kidnapping angels further and further into out territories. Angels had to start grouping up and sharing caves to stay safe. But then one of the humans tried to take Cas, Dean's mate, and he beat them all up and sent them running away. Then he started going around and getting other alphas to join him and they made a patrol. They keep the humans from taking us. We all know the story of how his little brother was taken by humans but we all thought the humans killed Sammy. Wait, is Sammy your mate?" She asked her eyes wide with excitement. Gabriel whistled shaking his head knowing just how Sam would duck his head embarrassed when he realized all of the angels here knew him and referred to him as Sammy.

"Yes Sam is my mate. The humans took me from my home in Colorado and brought both of us to a special cage where everything looked like here in the forest but it was all just a trick. We lived together and fell in love and after an evil angel named Ruby attacked me Sam managed to free me from the cage but the hole was too small for him to fit too. I swore I'd find his brother and come back to save him. Can you take me to Dean? If you help I'm sure that Sam and I wouldn't mind keeping you as part of our flock. And you can be like a big sister to our little fledgling." He told her and suddenly Cara was bouncing happily.

"Of course! I can take you to Dean! We have to stay out of the skies around this area though. The humans still come to this forest and they watch the skies. That's why I hop through the trees to get places. Because then they don't see me or think I'm just a bird not an angel because humans are stupid." She said a huge smile on her face at the thought of not only being part of a flock but being part of the Sammy Winchester's flock. He was famous and all over the country angels came to train with Dean to learn to protect their flocks from humans and hear the story. She couldn't believe that she was with that same Sammy's mate.

Gabriel laughed still a little surprised that angels all over knew his mate but then his smile fell a little remembering his own brothers. They hadn't even looked for him when he had runaway from home. They probably never even realized he had been captured by humans just the same as Sam. But here Dean was basically waging war against humans in his brother's name. He really hoped Dean would accept him and he could be part of such a devoted family.

"Okay. How about we clean you up, and collect more food and water before setting up a nest for a few days so I can recover before we set out? You should totally show me were the berries are too because those tasted amazing!" Gabriel told her happily feeling way more hopeful about saving Sam. Dean already had an army and if what Cara told him was any indication, Dean would no doubt be willing to follow Gabriel and help free his brother. Gabriel could afford some time to rest and heal first.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel fluttered around his den nervously cleaning up any loose feathers and scraps that may have fallen while he and Dean ate his four blue wings twitching every so often. He normally wasn't so uncomfortable in his own home but Dean had other alphas coming over to talk to him later on and Castiel hated being near so many alphas even if he was sure Dean would protect him. Plus Dean usually didn't even let them in the den, Castiel just cleaned out of nervous habit. Castiel was broken from his daze when there was a loud screech of anger that sounded oddly familiar to Cas and he dropped the feathers rushing to the entrance of his den to see three alphas were laughing as they held onto something that made Castiel's feathers puff out with anger and shock instantly. 

“Gabriel! What are you doing to him! Drop him immediately!” Castiel growled His wings arching over his head threateningly despite he was only a beta angel and had no may to match the strength of the three alphas. He briefly wondered where Dean was but he had to focus on the moment and his obviously distressed older brother who was trying to wiggle from one of the alpha's arms. 

“What? This omega? Why? We found him fair and square. He don't have an alpha yet and he's such a little spitfire... he'd be fun to break.” The one holding him said with a dark smile that sent chills down Castiel's back. 

“I'm warning you asshole. I most definitely have a mate and he'll rip your ugly head off if he finds out you laid a single finger on me. Dean's brother Sam is my mate and I've come here on his behalf to speak to Dean.” Gabriel said desperately while Castiel blinked not sure if Gabriel was making that up to try to escape or truly meant it. He could feel the extra grace that being pregnant would cause of for an angel but Gabriel had always been a very convincing trickster if what Castiel remembered of their home was any sign. 

“You heard him. Release him immediately. My mate will not be pleased to know you injured his brother's mate.” Castiel said jerking back when one of the other alphas reached out to touch him his hand reaching into the long human coat he wore to wrap around a sharp blade he had fashioned after his first run in with humans. He wasn't sure how well he'd do against three alphas but he wouldn't just go down without a fight. 

“We don't care about Dean. We set this all up from the beginning to get our hands on you. The omega is just a bonus.” The one next to the one holding Gabriel said as the one nearest to Cas lunged for him but Cas was ready. He pulled out his blade and with a movement he wasn't sure would work he plunged the blade through the Alpha's throat before jerking the blade back and shuddering at all the blood that was now coating him as the other two alphas watched in a mix of horror and fury. Gabriel had a faintly pleased look on his face about the whole thing though as the alpha holding him dropped him in favor of going after Cas. 

“Zachariah! You little bitch! You killed our brother!” The one that had been holding Gabriel shouted as he and the other one both closed in making Castiel start to back into his den wishing Dean would show up already and feeling terror feel him until to his surprise Gabriel jumped onto the back on the alpha that had been holding him and started beating him in the head with a rock he had picked up. Distracting them for long enough for Castiel to attack the third one. 

When Dean finally returned to his den he felt completely panicked seeing all the blood on the ground outside and knowing he had been set up by the other alphas that had supposedly wanted to meet with him. But as he walked into his den he was surprised to see Castiel and another angel sitting together and talking both looking extremely happy and comfortable. It took him a few seconds to calm down enough to notice the fledgling curled against the new angel and finally speak. 

“Cas? What happened? Are you okay? Who's this?” He asked walking over Castiel and wrapping his maroon and gray speckled wings around his mate. 

“Dean this is Gabriel, my brother, and his... uh, daughter Cara. Gabriel this is my mate Dean. You need to sit down Dean, Gabriel has a lot to tell you.” Castiel said smiling up at his mate and Gabriel waited until the dark haired alpha was sitting before starting. 

“It's nice to meet you Dean. I'm glad my little brother has found a mate like you. When I heard you had a mate called Cas I never knew that meant Castiel. But that's not what's important right now. Your little brother Sam? He was attacked by humans right? Well he's not dead. In fact he was very much alive two weeks ago when I was forced to leave him at a human facility west of here. I was taken there from the Colorado mountains and met Sam when we were forced to share a den do to the humans capturing me as well. Some stuff happened and we managed to create a hole in the wall of where they had trapped us but when the moment came the hole wasn't big enough for him to escape as well and he refused to have me stay since... I'm, uh, pregnant and all... I promised I'd come find you and tell you everything so I started flying east once I escaped and found Cara. She was abandoned by her flock but she's very talented and a very sweet girl. So I took her in and we made a nest to rest in for a while since I had been injured. However the alphas that I guess were coming here ran into us before we could get here and while I managed to get Cara hidden the stupid one named Alister managed to grab me to bring with them here. I was just telling Cas that the one named Zachariah and Uriel both were planning on sharing him... at least that was the plan except Castiel was super awesome and took Zachariah down with his awesome blade skill and... little bro that was awesome!” Gabriel finished and Dean was in shock not sure how to respond to all of that. Sam was alive? After all this time? And he had a mate, a mate that was this tiny omega who couldn't seem to sit still. Dean finally collected his thoughts. 

“Can you show me how to get to this human facility? We've seen some of them around here but we've been figuring out how to shut them down. I think if you show me where it is we can get Sam out. Until then you are more than welcome to stay with us here... and Cara too. I just can't... I can't believe Sam's alive! Our father kept telling me he was dead and we had no reason to go after him but then the humans took our mom too and our dad lost it and tried to attack the humans in their city. Then it was just me left to take care of Adam.” Dean said and Gabriel nodded listening. 

“I'm so sorry for your losses, Sam told me your mother planned to name her next child Adam. I bet Sam would like to meet him one day after we get him out of that damned place. As soon as you're ready Dean I'll show you how to get there. I just hope that after what happened with our escape they haven't moved him or...” Gabriel said before stopping himself and closing his eyes trying to push away the negative thoughts. 

“If they have we'll track him down. Castiel can speak human so he can help if we capture one of them to figure out where they took him.” Dean admitted and Gabriel nodded thinking. 

“There's a woman there. She took care of care of us while we were trapped and seemed to be more kind than the others. She might be willing to help if we need her too if Castiel can talk to her.” He admitted before smiling at Cas. 

“So... you two have any fledglings? I'm surprised no blue eyed little babies are running around here already.” He teased trying to change the subject as Cara climbed into his lap and curled up tiredly to sleep. Watching those other angels take him had really scared her and since Gabriel had come back for her she had refused to stop being in contact with him for more than a minute. Gabriel didn't mind and started to gently braid her hair that had finally been freed from twigs and dirt a few days before when he scrubbed her clean in a lake claiming no fledging of his was gonna be so messy looking. 

Castiel's head fell a little and Dean rubbed his back between his wings his own eyes hardening with anger. “We... We had a daughter but the humans... They took her when they took Cas. We I saved Cas she was no where to be found. We searched and searched but nothing. Then whatever they put into Cas at that place made it so we haven't been able to have another fledgling.” Dean admitted his eyes falling onto Cara who was frowning at Castiel sadly. She looked a little like Dean had pictured his fledgling looking like by this time. Gabriel paused in his braiding and gave his brother an understanding look. 

“I'm very sorry to hear that... But maybe they just moved her to a different place. She's probably still alive. Most humans seem more interested in studying us than killing us but they'll fight just as much as anything else if threatened. Maybe you'll find her.” He said and Cara tugged on his shirt until he moved his head down and whispered something in his ear. Gabriel bit his lip but nodded at her before looking at Cas and Dean who were looking a little lost in their own world now. Gabriel finished the braid in Cara's hair and she very hesitantly walked over to Cas and looked at him. 

“Do you... I mean Gabe and Sam are gonna have a fledgling and I was really happy to be part of their flock but... I'd be happy to be part of yours too. If you want.” She whispered shyly and Castiel looked at Dean then Gabriel who gave them both a little nod to show that he thought it was a nice idea. Dean and Cas would be great parents for Cara, Gabriel could still see her and she would finally have a family that cared. It's work out well. 

“We'd love to take care of you Cara.” Dean finally agreed when he realized Castiel was waiting to hear what he was okay with and knowing how badly Cas had been wanting a fledgling. He thought it was a great compromise as well. Giving Gabriel a grateful smile as Castiel pulled Cara into his arms and nuzzled her hair happily Dean sighed. 

“I think it's about time we all got some sleep. We'll have a lot of wok ahead of us to get to the place you spoke about and free Sam and you should really be resting if you're pregnant Gabe. All this stress can't be good for my little niece or nephew.” Dean said and Gabriel nodded. As much as he wanted to storm the place as soon as possible to save Sam he also knew Dean was right. He needed to take a step back now and let Dean handle things while he focused on his and Sammy's little one and getting healthy. He was very thin for a pregnant omega and all the fighting and such were draining him. He should focus on the baby now. 

“Okay... goodnight Cara, Cas, Dean. Thank you both.” He said and curled up away from the entrance but not too close to his brother's nest using one of his wings as a pillow while Castiel brought Cara to hos nest and curled up with her and Dean wrapped himself around his little family. Things were looking up for all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are mentions in this chapter of past non-con and neglect though nothing detailed.

Sam had never felt so horribly miserable in his entire life. He had no idea where he was but it wasn't his normal habitat. He had woken up in a new location after everything that happened to Ruby and helping Gabriel to escape. He wondered if Gabriel had found Dean yet, or if he had gone home to his own family, maybe he had decided to forget about Sam and find a new alpha- No, Sam didn't believe that. Gabriel loved him just as much as he loved Gabriel and he knew his mate wouldn't want to give up their child and he had to have hope Gabriel would return and save him somehow like he had promised.

“Look Moose, you can mope all you want some other time. Right now, you need to get moving! I'm a hungry growing angel and I want food. Now.” A little girl demanded kicking one of Sam's legs with her hands on her hips. She was the only reason Sam still hunted or ate at all. Jessica had seen the depression Sam had fallen into with his mate gone and had begged Azazel to allow her to put the new fledgling they had gotten from a facility on the other side of the state in with him. The fledgling had refused to play nice with any other angels that it had been introduced to and she had argued that Sam had no violent reactions before until Gabriel had been threatened. Azazel had denied her for a while but when Sam stopped eating he finally agreed to try. It had worked out well since the fledgling seemed to spur Sam into doing stuff while Sam cared for the child that was too young to care for herself alone.

“I'm not a moose, Claire. But fine. I'll go hunt.” Sam said standing up and stretching out his wings as the little blue eyed fledgling rolled her eyes and shook out her own blue and gray wings. She was an alpha angel and a bossy one at that. She reminded Sam a lot of Gabriel and she looked a lot like his brother, at least to Sam. She had freckles and his brother's same color hair. Not to mention her attitude.

“You're a moose, just admit it. I've never seen any angel that looked as much like a moose than you. It's okay, Crowley used to call my papa a squirrel. Crowley was Bobby's mate. They were in a den not far from ours. Momma used to take me to their den when he and papa were gonna go hunting.” Claire kept talking trying to recall all she could about her home before she was captured by humans as Sam lead her into the tree filled area of his new habitat. He was half listening half trying to scent out where the rabbits were.

“I had an awesome flock. My papa was strong and he used to tell me all about my uncle Sammy. He said he got taken by humans too but they killed him just like they killed grandpa John and Grandma Mary.” She continued until Sam stopped her.

“Wait, who? Was... Was you papa's name Dean?” He asked his eyes actually focused on her for once and it made her feel a little bashful a she nodded confused by Sam's surprise. He was always daydreaming and his eyes always seemed so distant. He never showed so much emotion about anything. She understood of course. He wasn't the first angel she had met that lost a mate he really loved, but that didn't mean she expected him to do such a 180 on her.

“Claire... Dean was my brother's name. My name's Sam remember. Dean always used to call me Sammy though... I just never...” Sam said in a rush and Claire's eyes lit up her wings fluttering excitedly realizing what he was saying as soon as the words left his mouth. She had honestly gotten so used to calling him Moose she had forgotten he actually had a different name.

“So you're my uncle! We're part of the same flock and we didn't even know it! That's so cool! Wait, but my papa said you were killed...” She said hopping around Sam who actually had a small smile for the first time since she had met him.

“He must not have realized what the darts did at the time. I guess we are... what are the odds of that? But that means that if Gabriel does come back with my brother...” He trailed off purposely and Claire actually shrieked hugging him excitedly.

“Then it'll be my papa! I could go home too! Gabriel better hurry up, my momma and papa probably miss me! Oh this is great, now you can be Uncle Moose! Come on Uncle Moose, I'm still hungry and the rabbits won't just catch themselves.” She said tugging on Sam's hand playfully now hoping he'd stay like this rather than the sad depressed person he was before. Sam gave a little laugh and let her drag him feeling a little happier now realizing he had family right there with him and making him more excited about helping Claire knowing she was his niece, though he knew Dean must be heartbroken that his entire family got killed or captured thanks to humans.

 

* * *

Castiel knew Gabriel was going to be angry but this was ridiculous. “You are pregnant, you are lucky Dean even allowed us to come with this far. Dean will get Sam if he's still there and the two of us and Cara will hunt and have food ready for once they get back. It's safer this way brother.” Castiel tried to soothe his pacing brother who was finally actually looking pregnant. Gabriel was very fond of touching the bump he had developed as he stayed with Dean and Castiel and actually ate properly and healed. But he was also that much more anxious to finally have Sam back.

“But he said he might need us because you speak human and I can read minds... not to mention my powers getting stronger now. Cara's been helping me practice. For some reason I can't sense her and she thinks maybe she has a power too so we've been trying stuff out to try to see if it's true.” Gabriel said finally settling down in the cave they had found after traveling closer and closer to where Gabriel had come from. If Gabriel climbed to the top of a tree outside the cage he could see the facility that had once held him and probably still held his mate. The nerves were driving him insane.

“Gabriel... Dean will not risk his brother. However, if he needs us, I'm sure he will bring the human here not the other way around. You need to relax and eat. I'm sure the fledgling is taking a lot of your energy at this point.” He pointed out remembering how horrible he felt when carrying his and Dean's child and Dean had been there the entire time. Gabriel must feel completely awful and Castiel just wanted to help his poor brother.

“I... I just want him back Cas. I feel so guilty for leaving him there. I'm a terrible mate. I'm bossy and lazy and I have a terrible personality. I just want to prove to Sam that I... I'm worth fighting for. I feel bad because I should have done so much more for him, but somehow he wanted me and I don't understand why and now I'm scared that I'm gonna end up having our fledgling alone and Sam will never meet them or maybe even if Dean saves him he'll realize what a horrible mate I am and leave me now he'll have more choices..” Gabriel said quietly as he curled up in his nest wrapping his wings around himself tightly and trying to get some rest.

Castiel sighed watching his older brother and walked outside the den they had found to gather sticks to make a fire before the sunset. Dean came back then and smiled nuzzling his mate's neck tenderly. “Balthazar scouted things out and he says he thinks Sam is still there. How's Gabriel doing?” He asked and Castiel pressed back into the touch eagerly.

“Not well. He's very depressed and he thinks he is not good enough for Sam. Dean... let me tell you something about Gabriel. Sam is not his first mate. The first that he loved, yes I'm sure, but definitely not the first Gabriel has ever belonged to.” Castiel said and Dean pulled away moving to sit against a nearby tree before opening his arms to Cas for his mate to join him knowing this was likely to be a long story. Castiel curled into his arms and rested his head on Dean's chest.

“As I told you before, I have five brothers. Michael is the eldest, then Lucifer, then Raphael. Raphael is an omega like Gabriel but much more powerful. He can control plants and nature. Michael and Lucifer are both alphas and they fight over everything. Gabriel was born after Raphael and was also an omega. You have to know that by now our parents were desperate for a girl and when Gabriel was a boy it really upset then because he was so tiny they had really thought he would be a girl. They waited a few years before they wanted fledglings again and had Balthazar and lastly me. They had expected the two of us to be boys though and were happy with us as we were. Now as we grew up Michael and Lucifer got the attention from our parents because they were large strong alphas that were great hunters and just the perfect children thought they fought a lot. Raphael's abilities made him very desirable even if his personality was not very nice. Gabriel... Well he didn't seem to have an ability like most omegas, he was too small and weak to be much help with chores... our parents mostly forgot about him. Then when they had Balthazar and I they were too busy with us to do much with Gabriel though our elder brothers were out finding their own families then.” Castiel explained patiently as he remembered his family. His parents loved them and they had never quiet forgiven themselves for everything they happened to Gabriel. Dean's lips pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel's forehead broke him from his memories.

“So Gabriel was forgotten, what does this have to do with Sam or anything now?” Dean asked a little confused what Castiel was trying to get at. Castiel took a breath and began to tell the part he was leading up to.

“When Gabriel came of age he got a lot of attention despite not having an ability. He was still an omega and still very beautiful. However Gabriel didn't want to mate with anyone yet. He wanted to stay at home and help with Balthazar and I. Our parents... they met with Kali, a beautiful Alpha that seemed interested and encouraged her to pursue Gabriel. I suppose she took that as their blessing because the next morning Gabriel was gone and all of us just assumed that he had changed his mind and gone with her.” Castiel said looking down ashamed. He had only been a child then and he knew Gabriel didn't blame him be he still felt sick knowing they had all be so happy.

“When Gabriel showed back up at our den bloody and shaking months later no one understood what happened. He refused to speak and our parents assumed maybe Kali had been killed or he had been kidnapped by another alpha. It wasn't until Gabriel finally opened up to Balthazar that we all found out what had actually happened. Kali had taken him back to her den while he was sleeping and had trapped him there. She... Gabriel is an omega, I'm sure you can guess what happened. Not only that though, she had other alphas that came around and she let them play with her new omega too. Gabriel completely clammed up again if we tried to get anything else after that out of him so there are months of his past none of us know what happened to him but it was worst than Kali, I'm sure, or he'd have said something. Our parents felt horrible for what they had been partially responsible for and seeing how it made their once happy loving child into something so bitter and full of fear and hate. Gabriel had told me he wanted to make sure I was okay and didn't get 'sold off' too as he put it. But then when we were out one day he saw something and told Balthazar to get us both to our den and make sure our parents knew their were humans and then he was gone. We... we thought he ran away... We've all failed him so many times and that's why I can't fail him now Dean. He is a great brother and I just want him to be happy.” Castiel said trying to hide the tears falling down his cheeks in Dean's chest. Dean however was trying to sort all the information he was just given without feeling any hatred for Castiel's parents. John hadn't been a great father but if Sam or Dean had been anything other than alphas Dean was still sure his father would have made sure they wanted the relationship before letting anyone take them.

“That... That does explain why Balthazar treated me as he did when we met. He took up as your protector after Gabriel went missing so the same thing wouldn't happen to you since you're a beta. Cas, do you think he's told any of this to my brother?” Dean asked rubbing his mate's back and sighing when Castiel shook his head thinking as much. Sam would be furious, at least the Sam he knew would. His little brother thought that how angels acted with their mates was disgusting when he had found out about how as Alphas they might have to steal a mate from another Alpha and how we had to be very careful with their own chosen mate so they didn't get taken. He had declared to their father that he'd rather be alone all his life than ever force another angel to be with him and that taking someone from their chosen mate was a pathetic way to get a mate. Dean hadn't really fully agreed at the time thinking that fighting another alpha to earn his mate was a cool idea, but he had changed after meeting Cas.

“I love you Cas. You know that right? I love you and even if we don't find Sam Gabriel is welcome to stay as part of our flock as long as he needs. We'll help him with this fledgling and we'll keep any alphas that try to even look at him without his permission far far away. That does explain why you fought those alphas like you did too. It must be awful to live like you have to...” He said never really understanding how lucky he was to be an alpha and not a beta or omega.

“It is... unpleasant, at times. Being fearful all the time of those who may want to hurt us. Hoping that our mate will be a good one. But it is also rewarding. Having Claire... Was one of the best moments of my life. Holding her in my arms and knowing that the two of us had created her. That I had brought her into this world. It was so perfect... She was perfect. Why'd they have to take her from us? I hate all the humans have done to your family. I hate them.” Castiel admitted seriously and Dean just sighed. They had had the conversation about humans and Claire too many times already. He knew Castiel would just need to sleep it off So he stood and gathered his mate in his arms carrying him back to the cave where Cara and Gabriel were both deeply asleep in their nests and Dean brought Castiel to the one they shared and laid him down curling around him as Castiel started to sob for their lost child until they both fell into an exhausted sleep..


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been so long since I updated. I have a job now and have a lot of things I have to do so fanfiction hasn't been a priority lately. However, I want to start taking one day a week to post new chapters. I have also been thinking of starting a live stream where I can work on stories and you guys can input ideas and things through chat. Idk it was an idea I've had floating around. Comment if you would like that. But that means all the works here will be getting updated finally, Yay! Thank you for sticking with me despite my sucky updating. Now onto the story! Oh! Leave ideas for Sam and Gabriel's baby's name in the comments too please :) I need ideas for that and what gender it should be.

Balthazar sighed as he watched over his older brother while Gabriel collected berries and nuts to bring back to the tempory home they had made near the facility until they could raid the place and save the angels trapped there. He and Gabriel hadn't spoken much so far though he wanted to. Gabriel had always been a role model to him and the night he was taken by the humans Balthazar had felt so much guilt for listening and running away. Gabriel had always protected him and he had let him down the night letting him get taken. That's why he had volunteered for the group Dean was putting together to break his brother out. He owed Gabriel that much. 

"Earth to Balthy, you in there?" Gabriel's voice dragged him out of his musing and he looked over to where Gabriel was waving a leaf at him. "I said do you know the way back or do we need to fly up and look? I'm all done filling up these pouches but I don't remember the way back." He said looking frustrated to be asking for help but it was hard for him to fly with the added weight of the baby he was carrying now so he tried to stay with his feet on the ground as much as possible. He didn't want to risk his and Sam's baby. 

"I know the way. Sorry, I zoned out there. Just thinking... remember that time we put ants in Raphael's nest?" He asked grinning at the memory and Gabriel actually laughed. 

"Oh yeah! He was so pissed but he deserved it after he was being so mean to you." Gabriel said sighing a little as they started to head back. "Those were good times. You were shorter than me back then." He added looking wistful. Balthazar nodded.

"Just barely and I'm how much younger than you? Thre was never any doubt I would be the taller, better looking one." He teased playfully glad to get to finally talk with him. "I missed you, Gabriel. I'm so sorry that I didn't try to help you that day. I shouldn't have run. I'm an alpha. I should have protected you." He said apologetically. He was surprised when Gabriel suddenly whacked him hard in the back of his head. 

"Don't you even start that crap. You got Castiel out of there. If you stayed we all would have been taken and might not have ever seen each other again. I told you to run and I'm glad you did. Castiel got to find Dean and though I wish it had happened a different way I did meet Sam because of this. Maybe this was how it was meant to be? No matter what, I'm glad you weren't taken. It was better me than you. You and Cas were younger and had opportunities still. I was a messed up omega with not much ahead of me." He said seriously. Balthazar shrugged.

"I guess... Have you thought of any names for your fledgling yet?" He asked to change the subject not liking when Gabriel would talk bad about himself like that. Gabriel nodded easily distracted by the subject of his baby. 

"I kinda was thinking Azura for a girl, it's pretty right? And then for a boy, I like the name Daniel or maybe Cayden? I'm not completely sure. I want to ask Sammy what he thinks..." Gabriel said chewing on his lip. Balthazar frowned. Odds were they might not be able to get Sam out before Gabriel would be due. There were a lot of humans at that place and they had lots of weapons while The angels only had a few and were waiting and hoping for more to join but it would be tricky, especially as it got later in the year and food was harder to come by to feed so many mouths in such a small area. They might have to put it off until the spring as much as it would suck. But Dean had already been discussing the plans and ideas with him and that had come up many times. No one was brave enough to tell that to Gabriel though. He was already so depressed and no one wanted him to do anything stupid in his condition. 

"Well hopefully Michael and Raphael will get here soon to help and we can get him out. I'm sure it won't be much longer until you're all cozy together and being sickeningly sweet. Just thinking about it gives me a toothache." He said instead nudging Gabriel who gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, Hopefully..." He agreed as they came upon the cave where Castiel was roasting a rabbit Dean had caught earlier. 

"Ah, Gabriel, Balthazar, I'm glad you're both back. Good news! Today while Dean was staking out the facility he caught sight of Sam! They moved him to the other side from where you said that you were before but he's still there!" Castiel said hoping the news would brighten up Gabriel's mood. Gabriel did look considerably brighter after hearing that. 

"Really? He saw him? That's great! Now we know for sure this is the place. As soon as the others come then we can save him!" He said eagerly. Balthazar shared a look with Castiel. They both knew that Michael and Raphael probably wouldn't come. The two hadn't replied to any of the messengers they had sent to try to get ahold of them and last time Balthazar had talked with Michael the alpha had said that Gabriel was a shame on their family for being so weak. He doubted he would really come to help with feelings like that. Though he did have hope that Lucifer would come. Lucifer and Gabriel had been close and Lucifer had been really upset finding out Gabriel was missing when they had told him. So there was still hope for that and the other alphas Dean was friends with like Charlie, Kevin, and Jody. Maybe they would rally up enough support to do this... it was a stretch but they had to keep hopeful. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! This chapter is all done and edited. I hope you all like it. I will be live streaming the next chapter tomorrow. You can find it here: https://livestream.com/accounts/14095044/events/6594102 if you wanna join in.

Sam was curled around Clare as she slept but he couldn't sleep himself. He was too busy wondering about Gabriel and what had happened to him after the day he escaped. He had counted the days and could picture a grumpy little Gabriel with his stomach round, complaining about the weather and how he was going to need new clothes with how much weight the baby was putting on him. Sam would just roll his eyes and snuggle him hoping to get to feel their baby move. But instead Gabriel could be anywhere for all he knew and he was likely never going to see him again despite the hope he kept feeding to Claire. He didn't want her to know he had given up. She was young and didn't need to feel the depression like he did.

He sighed. If Gabriel was still alive and still pregnant then he would assume he would be just about halfway through the pregnancy. He should be giving birth in the spring which was good because food would be plentiful and there were less complications due to sickness or the cold in the warm spring months.

Sam decided to try to imagine what their baby would look like. Gabriel hadn't been showing when he escaped but Ruby had been able to scent the baby on him so Sam could assume he had been at least a month along... Probably having conceived just after the tree incident. Being that small at that time didn't mean anything but might he a sign of a smaller baby so a higher chance to get a beta or omega. So Sam was thinking their baby would be a beta then. He knew that boys were more common too so the most likely option was that they would have a son who was a beta and Sam imagined him with Gabriel cute golden curls but his own green eyes and maybe some freckles.

"Uncle Moose, wake up! Sam!" He was drawn out of the dream he had unknowingly fallen into hearing Clare yelling. He jumped out of the nest worried something had happened to her and hurried out of the den finding her over by one of the walls.

"Claire! Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah but come here… Listen to this…" she said tapping on the wall with a rock before stopping. Then the sound was repeated back muffled by the thick concrete. He came closer curiously. "I think someone is out there but I can't fly up to the glass on the ceiling to see. I thought you can though. You're bigger." She said looking at him. The roof of the area they were in was see through to let in natural light but still too strong to break through. However, a young fledgling like her who hadn't grown in all their flight feathers would have trouble flying that high and staying up there.

"Hold on. I'll go." He said taking the rock and tapping higher waiting for a response and continuing to do this all the way to the start of the glass but he wasn't expecting who he saw on the other side. Dean grinned at him looking older and more gruff but was still clearly his brother. Sam pressed his hand against the glass and Dean mirrored him before making a gesture clearing indicating something short and crazy before rolling his eyes making Sam feel truly hopeful for the first time that Maybe Gabriel had really done it. How else would his brother have found him? That gave Sam and idea and he dove down grabbing Claire who started to protest before flying back up to where Dean was watching confused until Claire screeched seeing him and it was loud enough Sam didn't doubt his brother could hear it too. Sam had never seen his brother cry before that moment as Claire reached for him. But it didn't last long as Sam heard the humans coming to investigate her scream and he motioned for Dean to go quickly dropping down not wanting his brother to be caught too.

Dean had decided to try to get close to the building to try to find out exactly where his brother was being held and if they could get him out easily or if waiting for the winter to pass would he best. He had paused hearing tapping on one of the walls and had decided to tap back to see if whatever angel was trapped there could hear it. When the sound stopped then started again more purposely he smiled and it went on a few minutes until he realized the sound was moving and he followed realizing the top was glass. The last thing he expected to see was his brother right there staring at him but it felt good to finally get to see him even if Sam looked like crap. 

He was too thin, dark circles under his eyes, and his hair fell to his shoulders but it was clearly Sam who was alive and still kicking so that was good enough for Dean. When Sam dove away he almost left thinking maybe the humans were coming and getting caught wouldn't do anyone any good however when Sam returned with a fledgling in his arms Dean couldn’t believe his eyes.

"Claire…" he whispered his voice breaking and a tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't help but chuckle hearing her shriek and he wanted so badly to be able to take her from Sam and hold her but his hands rested on the cold thick glass instead. Before anything else could he said Sam clearly gestured he had to leave and Dean watched them disappear into the trees before leaving himself and flying straight to Castiel knowing his mate had to know this.

"Castiel! Cas! Cas!" He shouted hugging his mate tightly when the blue eyed angel came hurrying toward him looking worried.

"Dean what's-" he started to ask but Dean spun his around tears still falling.

"Claire's alive Cas… I saw her! She's with Sam. She's okay…" he said watching as confusion turned to shock then tears were rolling down Castiel's cheeks as well.

"She's alive? Oh, Dean… we have to get her out of there! My baby!" He said looking ready to fly off but Dean still had hold of him.

"We will. I've got an idea on how we can break them out but not yet. I know it's hard but if we don't do this right then it's just going to get more of us captured. But she's there Cas. Sam is taking care of her. She'll he fine until the time is right." He assured his mate and Cas finally relaxed in his arms sniffling and rubbing away tears.

"That's the best news we've had all day. Gabriel's sick. He's been stressing himself out and it finally getting to him and the baby. Balthazar is with him and we have him on bed rest. But I'm worried. Winter is coming and if we don't get Sam out soon I don't think Gabriel is going to be able to keep the baby through all this. He just can't calm himself and he's stopped eating right again." He said looking worried. Dean nodded.

"Bobby should be here by the weekend with Crowley. Lucifer could be here any hour now too. I think with them, Balthazar and I we can do this next week." He promised. Now he was even more determined knowing his daughter was there too waiting for them. No human was going to keep him from his family for much longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucifer had dropped everything as soon as he heard about Gabriel and what had happened. He was going to make sure he was there for his brother this time. Gabriel needed him. So he left his den and traveled from the northern area of the state to be with his little brother and try to help him get his mate back.

It took a week longer than Lucifer had planned but eventually he made it to where everyone was staying close to the human facility. “You know it’s kinda stupid to have so many angels all right here together. If the humans stumbled on us we’d all be screwed.” He said as he walked into the temporary den and Gabriel’s screech nearly made everyone deaf.

“LUCIFER!!!” He cried out and launched himself at his big brother hugging him tightly. Lucifer laughed and hugged him back.

“Still as hyper as ever I see. Sick and pregnant and you still jump on me like a little rabbit. I missed you too Gabey,” He said ruffling Gabriel’s hair and pulled Castiel, who had been watching with a fond smile, into a hug as well. “Where’s Balthazar? I thought he was here too?” He asked. Castiel rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Balthazar is out with Dean hunting. It’s nice to see you Lucifer. It’s been quite a while.” He murmured softly. He had never been as close with Lucifer as he had been with Balthazar and Gabriel since the older angel had been gone on his own by the time Castiel had been born.

“A while is an understatement Cassie. Last time I saw you, you were just to my knee. Now look at you… a full grown beta with a mate and I heard what you did to those jerks that tried to hurt you and Gabriel. I’m really proud of you Castiel.” He said smiling. Gabriel pouted having been left out of the conversation and coughed a little. Lucifer rolled his eyes and wrapped a pure white wing around Gabriel pulling him close. “I haven’t forgotten about you Gabriel. Look at you… I haven’t seen you so happy since you were just a fledgling. And your mate isn’t even here yet so that’s saying something.” He told him while Gabriel blushed.

“Dean saw Sam yesterday. He’s okay and they’re going to get him out. I’m going to get to see him soon. And now my big brother is here… I have a lot to be happy ab-a-achoo!” Gabriel started to explain only to sneeze into Lucifer’s shirt. Castiel sighed.

“I’ve tried to get him to rest and recover but you know how Gabriel is… stubborn as a mule.” He huffed crossing his arms while Lucifer laughed and lead Gabriel to one of the nests.

“Oh, I know. I raised him when he was little and our parents were busy,” He said. “Sit Gabriel. Drink some of this water.” He said and Gabriel obeyed easily. Castiel rolled his eyes at how good Gabriel was being for Lucifer.

“I’m going to go try to find some berries and things to eat with whatever Dean and Balthazar catch.” He told them before taking off now he didn’t have to babysit his brother since Lucifer was there to do it.

Lucifer just settled into the nest with Gabriel starting to groom his wings like he would when he was just a child. Gabriel relaxed into the touch laying down and resting his head on Lucifer’s leg starting fall asleep.

* * *

Sam shook Claire awake having heard the tapping on the wall again and this time he knew it was Dean. “Huh? Uncle Sammy? Wha-” She startled but he shushed her.

“Your dad is back. I think he’s going to help us break out. But we have to be quiet so the humans don’t notice anything.” He said seriously and she nodded understanding and let him pick her up and fly them back to where they saw Dean before. His brother was there again with another alpha who was grinning and holding a very large rock. Dean gestured for him to go to the door where the humans came or in and out through hand gestures and he pressed a kiss to the glass above Claire’s head smiling at her. Sam was nervous but he did what he was told and flew down to wait in front of the door.

After another twenty minutes Sam heard alarms start going off and suddenly all the lights went out in the building. Jessica opened the door and held it open gesturing for Sam to hurry through which confused him but he did it running out with Claire wrapped safely in his arms. He was afraid he made the wrong choice when Azazel showed up holding a gun out pointed at them and blocking their path out.

“I knew you weren’t who you said you were… Charlie. Internationally known hacker and angel rights activist.” He growled and Jessica, well Charlie, walked to stand in front of Sam who was confused not understanding anything that was happening.

“You caught me. But it doesn’t matter. These two are coming with me. And no gun is going to stop me.” She growled and pulled a freaking dagger from her boot throwing it at him at the same time he shot the gun. Her aim was much better than his however as he only hit her in the leg where she got him right in the chest. Sam wasn’t going to wait around to see if Azazel died, though. He grabbed Charlie and started running again as soon as Azazel fell over.

Dean and Balthazar had knocked out the other humans and were waiting for Sam. “What the crap took so long? Oh, the girl human… Is she hurt? We should take her with us, she’s bleeding a lot and Cas can help heal her.” Dean said taking Claire from Sam who nodded and they all started flying to the forest where their mates were waiting for them.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam was grinning widely as he flew the wind wiping through his hair and the feeling of freedom rushing through his veins making him feel a little light headed. It had been years since he had been out of that facility. But currently, the only thing he wanted was to see his mate again.

“Gabriel is right over in the den right up here but we’ll be moving further away as soon as we can. It won’t be safe to stay here long since the humans will likely come after us as soon as they wake up and find out you and Claire are gone.” Dean said as they landed in the trees near the cave where they had all been staying. He nearly ran for the entrance just so completely enthralled. But what he saw when he looked inside made him feel like he was sucker punched in the gut.

Gabriel was there alright, but he was curled up on top of another alpha smiling and laughing looking like he hadn’t missed Sam at all. The alpha saw Sam first and started to say something, but Sam wasn’t waiting around to hear the excuses. He took off ignoring the shouts of his name and flew as fast as he could, tears pouring from his eyes as he flew.

He didn’t know how far he flew before his wings gave out on him but he didn’t recognize his surroundings at all. He didn’t even care he landed on his wings wrong. All that was in his mind at the moment was that it was all for nothing. Gabriel had given up on him and found himself a better alpha to take care of him.

“That is bullshit, Sammy!” Gabriel wheezed out as he landed, panting heavily having read Sam's thoughts. Pregnant angels shouldn’t fly, and especially not when they were sick like Gabriel was. “I would never, could never, find anyone that could replace you. That was my _brother_ Lucifer, and he was distracting me after I woke up from a nightmare about losing _you_. It’s always going to be you, Sammy.” He said tears rolling down his cheeks and Sam immediately pulled him into his arms pressing kisses all over his face.

“Gabriel, did you fly after me? You idiot! That’s not good for you or the baby. And you’re freezing!” Sam said wrapping him up in his wings wincing when he moved the one he had landed on. It was definitely sprained.

Lucifer sighed as he landed. “I swear Gabriel and I aren’t a thing! He’s my brother, I’d never go for him. Plus he’s so not my type… Sorry Gabe but you know I like my mates a little….” He trailed off looking for words.

“A little more Alpha?” Gabriel continued for him having caught his breath and Lucifer blushed but nodded.

“Yeah, I guess that’s one way to put it. I was going to say dominate, though.” Lucifer chuckled as Sam sized him up before relaxing. The two of them were clearly about the same size and he guessed he owed him for taking care of his mate while he couldn’t.

“I’m Sam as you likely guessed. And I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions. I guess being locked in a cage for so long can start to rot your brain.” Sam said kindly as he stood up still holding Gabriel rather possessively. Lucifer chuckled.

“Hey if I had a pregnant omega I got separated from for so long and then found with a different alpha, I’d likely freak out too. Though I’d probably toss the alpha through a wall, not run away crying.” He said pointedly, clearly not approving of how Sam handled the situation. He wanted Gabriel cared for right and that meant an alpha that would fight for him.

“Leave him alone Luce… can we go back to the cave it’s late and I wanna cuddle Sammy for the next eternity.” Gabriel said shivering and Sam nodded debating before passing him to Lucifer. He shouldn’t be flying in his condition.

“I can’t carry him with my wing hurt. Can you fly with him back? I’ll follow.” He said seriously and Lucifer nodded taking to the sky with Gabriel in his arms and Sam close behind them.

Back at the cave, Castiel was purring happily as he braided Claire’s hair keeping her within a wing’s length at all times. He wasn’t going to lose her again no matter what. Claire giggled. “I missed you so much, momma. Uncle moose is cool but it’s best to be with you and daddy. I love you.” She said cuddling him as he finished her hair tying it off with a piece of twine.

Castiel smiled widely pressing happy kisses all over her face. “I love you too Claire. So so much. I’m never going to let you go now my little bumble bee.” He promised so completely overjoyed to have her back hadn’t even noticed that Cara wasn’t in the cave anymore.

Outside the cave Cara had a few leaf pouches filled with food she was stuffing into a larger sack she had made out of rabbit furs. She knew now that Dean ad Castiel had their fledgling back and Gabriel had Sam she would be unwanted among them. It was best she head out without fanfare. So, like a shadow, she finished packing and disappeared into the night.

Gabriel, Sam and Lucifer returned not long after she left. “Heya Cassie, see you got the squirt back safe and sound. Has she met Cara yet?” He asked cheerfully his voice was nasally due to his cold. Castiel frowned looking around the cave for the first time and starting to panic.

“Cara! I haven’t seen her since before Dean and Balthazar went hunting! Cara! Cara where are you?!” He called out his wings fluttering in distress. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Claire was confused.

“Momma? Who’s Cara?” She asked softly and Castiel picked her up nuzzling her cheek.

“She’s your sister. Your father and I adopted her but now she seems to be missing. We have to go look for her.” He said getting ready to go out but Lucifer stopped him.

“You can’t go out there Cas. It’s starting to blizzard. It’s too dangerous.” He said as Dean and Balthazar walked in shaking the snow off their wings, Balthazar holding Charlie in his arms as she slept her leg bandaged up.

“What’s going on? No one is going out there, it’s freezing. We should be getting some more wood on the fire and hunkering down to wait out the storm.” Dean said but Castiel looked desperate.

“Dean, Cara’s missing. We can’t just leave her out there to die! We have to find her!” He said starting to really panic.

* * *

Quite a distance away Cara passed out from the cold and fell from the tree she had taken shelter in making one of her wings give a sickening crunch as she landed on it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm horrible at updating but I promise I am still working on this. My life is a mess and I am super busy so fanfiction isn't really high on my priority list at the moment but here's a tiny update. I'm working on getting organized and I'll be setting time aside each week to update this even if they are just small updates like this. That way at least the story is moving forward even if slowly. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support and please leave a comment of you enjoy. It makes my day and encourages me that people want this finished.

Castiel paced the den his wings fluttering and flapping in distress. "Dean. We have to find her. We have to find Cara. I have to find her." He told his mate and Dean was warring with his instincts. His instincts told him his family was safe now. Sam, Claire, Castiel... They were safe. Cara wasn't his by blood. He couldn't risk his family for her. But... In his mind he saw a innocent fledgling already abandoned by her flock once. She was so pure and good and he had come to care about her like his own child these past few weeks. So his instincts were wrong. Because his baby was still out in that storm in danger. 

"You are staying here with Claire. I will go out and find Cara. Have hot water and blankets ready." He said sternly before ducking past Balthazar to search for Cara not even sure where she would have gone. He just picked a direction and prayed that luck was with him.

Cara had woken and managed to pull herself closer to a nearby tree to take cover from the wind but her tiny body was shaking so hard she could barely see. Her wing was broken and it would have hurt if she could feel anything other than the cold. She felt so stupid. She just hadn't wanted to be there to hear them tell her to leave. To be cast out again from another family. But thinking back, she probably should have waited until after the storm to run away. Her eyes fell closed as her shivers weakened getting to tired to stay awake anymore. 

Dean was frantically shouting for Cara using his wings to shield him from the snow falling faster and faster. He could hardly see anything and he knew she was so small it was going to be a miracle to find her. But he wasn't going to give up. She was his daughter now. His child and his to protect. He couldn't lose her right when he got back the rest of his family. It right as he turned to return he saw a strange shape leaning up against a tree. Hurrying over he brushed the snow away from what he was relieved to find was a still breathing fledgling. 

"Cara... Oh crap you're so cold." He said picking her up and flying as fast as he could back to the cave hoping they had the water and blankets ready.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and being patient with me. Here's another mini update. The job searching continues and things are still stressful but what better way to relax then doing some writing? Gonna try for another update by sunday so keep an eye out for that one.

Sam and Gabriel were both cuddled up in Gabriel's nest, Sam not even caring that it was obviously too small for him. He wasn't letting go of Gabriel for anything for the next year at very least. Wherever his omega was would be good enough for him. But even with them back together it seemed that things wouldn't go right. Whoever this Cara was, it was clear by Gabriel and Castiel's repeated worried glances towards the entrance of the cave that she was important part of their flock which meant Sam hoped Dean was able to bring her back safely to them. 

Castiel was braiding Claire's hair, a bowl of hot water and blankets sitting close to the little fire they had going near the opening to keep them warm but not have smoke fill the cave. Balthazar was also by the fire tending Charlie's wound carefully so the human wouldn't die on them. 

"Mama, will daddy get Cara okay?" Claire asked innocently looking up at him. She didn't want her family to fall apart again when they had finally all gotten back together. She didn't know this Cara girl but if she was important to her parents then she was important to her. 

Castiel gave her a little smile and kissed her cheek. "I think he will. Cara is your little sister. I think the two of you will get along great." He murmured to her and no sooner than he finished talking Dean landed outside and carried in a mostly blue little fledgling. Castiel and Lucifer jumped up to help him wrapping her up in the fire warmed blankets and using some rags dipped in the water to lay over the areas that seemed the worst and would switch them out every few minutes to try to warm her up. 

"She's still breathing but it's weak. I found her under a tree, it looked like she fell on her wing and couldn't move. I think it might be broken along with her leg. She'll have to fight to make it through the night." Balthazar told them once he had a chance to give her a look over since he was the one with the most medical knowledge of them all. Castiel had Cara in his arms with his wings wrapped around her doing his best to lead her his body heat and shield her from any more cold. 

"She's going to make it. She's stubborn as Gabriel was at that age and nothing is gonna keep a energetic little thing like that down for long." Lucifer hummed having moved aside to start making some stew out of the food they had hunted before. He figured a warm filling food like that would be a good thing to give to Cara once she woke up. Looking at their little group he felt glad that everyone had at least made it this far. He had hope that his family would all pull through. 

"As long as Gabriel doesn't happen to go into labor anytime soon i think the storm will pass by tomorrow and we can leave the human near the town to get treated by their healers and head home to safety." He added and Balthazar shrugged. 

"But yeah, she's doing better than a few minutes ago so there's hope." He added not agreeing with lucifer's optimism completely but still hopeful himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have time or energy to continue this story any longer so this will be a quick conclusion to wrap things up. If anyone is interested in working in this universe and continuing the story or adding anything please feel free to message me. I feel like a lot more could be done with Claire, Cara, and Sam and Gabriel's kid. I might come back to it if things change, but if so it'd likely just be little one shots. Thank you all with sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed the story even though it took forever to get through.

~A few years later~

Gabriel huffed as he tried to fix his son's hair. "You know if you had inherited my hair we wouldn't have to mess with it so much. This is all your father's fault." He told the fledgling who was squirming in his lap.

"Muuuuuum! I want to go play! Can't I go?" The little boy pouted turning big golden eyes on his mother and Gabriel rolled his own eyes and nodded.

"Fine, go on and go. Make sure you're home for lunch." Gabriel called after him as his son ran off amber wings fluttering happily. He couldn't help but smile thinking all he'd gone through to get there was worth it. 

"Daydreaming about me again Gabe?" Sam said playfully as he joined him in their nest and Gabriel gave him a playful swat.

"Oh please! I was wondering when our brothers were going to bring our nieces to visit again." He said turning to drag Sam into a kiss which Sam returned enthusiastically. 

"They were planning on stopping by after their meeting with Charlie. They're planning on taking down another zoo down south. With Cara's abilities it's gotten even easier. Though Dean still gets annoyed when she turns invisible on them, especially since she can't fly very well due to her gimp wing." He admitted while Gabriel wrinkled his nose. 

"I still can't believe Cas lets the girls get themselves captured... I know it's for the best to get those nasty human things dealt with and the girls are strong enough to get themselves out but I'd never let Jesse do that. Not after everything." He said cuddling up to Sam. 

"We'll never have to deal with that again. According to Charlie the resistance is getting stronger and that laws have been passed to make this territory into a reserve so any angels living here are free and any human that tries to hurt or capture any will be dealt with by their superiors." He said comfortingly. It'd take time and there were still fights that his brother and their family was fighting to keep their species safe but things were getting better. 


End file.
